mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Aloy Osiris
Aloy Osiris (b. June 17, 2013) is a Half-Blood witch born to Meredith and Cole Osiris, an astronomer and a surgeon. Her entire life she was raised as a young witch, so when she got the letter from Hogwarts, she wasn't surprised at all. Aloy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2024 and was sorted into Gryffindor. (('OOC: The followed information has to be discovered ICly before using.))'' Biography Family History Aloy Osiris' mother, Meredith (often shortened to Mer), is a member of a long and rich dynasty of Egyptian archaeologists. '''A known family in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds. There is a legend going in generations about their surname, which says that Meredith's great-great-grandfather met Osiris himself, the god of the afterlife, the underworld and the dead. The last generations consider this legend as a myth about their family history. The tradition of being an archaeologist was ended with Meredith, whose father disappeared during one of his journeys, exploring a pyramid. Therefore, when Meredith left Egypt and moved to Ireland, she started a new life as an astronomer. From Cole's side, his family had their own family business which was based on medicine, and they earned themselves enough money to be taken seriously in entire Europe. After a few years, which included tragic events in their family (including Cole's mysterious death), Diana took the complete control over the company and the earnings. Aloy's step-mother, Diana, is a pure-blood, and so is her son, Mateo. They both lived in Ireland since Mateo was born. Diana used her magical abilities to rob and hurt people in the small village where they were living, which created Mateo some kind of communication problems with other children and adults. After Cole's first wife's disappearance, he moved to London and traveled all ways around it. Therefore, he came across Diana's village. It is unknown if she'd used a love potion on him, so she'll have a chance to live like a rich lady, or if Cole really fell in love with her. But shortly after, all four of them moved to their big mansion in London. Early Life (2013-2024) Aloy Osiris is a half Egyptian and half Serbian witch born on 17 June 2013 in Dublin, to Cole and Meredith Osiris. Aloy was home-schooled as she was born into a wealthy family. At the age of eight, she became an older sister of a girl named Isabelle, who disappeared with Meredith shortly after her birth. As a young witch in London, who was born into a rich family of surgeons, Aloy hadn't met many children in her childhood. She mostly spent her time at her house, studying the wizarding world. But her father, who was a Muggle, insisted that Aloy should study the primary subjects of his world. He hired Muggles who were supposed to teach the young Aloy, but she was so into the magic that studying math or science was a struggle for her. When Aloy was eight and a half, her mother disappeared with her baby sister. Aloy's father has never spoken about this story, and shortly after Meredith disappeared, he changed his name, took his wife's surname and moved with Aloy to London. A few months later, Cole married a pure-blood witch named Diana, who had a son from her first marriage, Mateo. Aloy and Mateo didn't get well at first, but their love for Cole as their father made them closer, and eventually, they became best friends. The fact that they are siblings is unknown to most students at Hogwarts. Shortly after Aloy had turned ten, her father had an unusual death. He disappeared from their family house, and it was unknown where he was for a week. After this week, he was found by the police with deep, sword-like cuts. Aloy suspects her adoptive mother in using a spell to get the family's money. First Show of Magic This day is the only thing Aloy actually remembers about her sister, Isabelle. It was January, and Cole encouraged Meredith to give birth in a muggle hospital. There was no time to argue, and they arrived at the hospital with Aloy. After a couple of hours, when the family was finally allowed to enter and see the newborn, Aloy got so excited that she'd turned the doctor's coat blue. First, nobody noticed that, but suddenly the doctor screamed, and Cole left the room. Aloy isn't sure what exactly happened back then, maybe some of the ministry workers arrived, or maybe Cole did find some logical explanation. Hogwarts Aloy is currently in her second year at Hogwarts. Her favourite classes so far are Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. As every student at Hogwarts, she has the classes she experiences trouble with or doesn't enjoy. Such classes are Astronomy and Ghoul Studies. Aloy dislikes Astronomy because of her mother, who did everything she could to teach Aloy every single aspect of this huge subject, and as time passed the young Aloy began to develop some kind of hate. About Ghoul Studies, Aloy doesn't have an exact reason to fail in this subject. She just sees no point in studying ghosts, I mean, they are dead anyway, right? During the sorting ceremony, Aloy was seriously expecting to be sorted into Ravenclaw. And so did the sorting hat. Aloy had to sit on the chair with a huge hat on her head for around four minutes, and after many thoughts and the hat's self-convenience, Aloy was sorted into the house of lions. First Year (2024-2025) During her first seven months in Hogwarts, Aloy was settling in her new school setting. Coming from a half-blood family, Aloy was involved in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Although she was never experiencing her abilities, Aloy was always aware of magic. When she first arrived at Hogwarts with her best friend, Kya, Aloy was acting carefully and didn't take any unwarranted risks. The beginning of the year was calm. At least, Aloy's behaviour. The school events didn't affect her that much as they affected other students, so, until the end of the year, Aloy was entirely focused on her studies and settlement. Aloy had made quite a lot of friendships as a first-year student, surprisingly most of her friends are from other houses. This kind of Aloy's attitude continued straight until May 2025. That is when she became interested in the events which were going on in the school. As a curious child, and as a Gryffindor, Aloy faced some problems. Being followed by an older Slytherin, Aloy snuck into the forest to eavesdrop on the deputy and centaurs. Long story short, she eventually found herself in the headmaster's office. During the werewolves' attack on the castle, Aloy did her best to look brave, but it wasn't easy. People react differently when they face real danger, and so did Aloy. Sometimes she managed to fight, but sometimes she just froze. Second Year (2025-2026) Third Year (2026-2027) Physical Appearance Aloy has long and curly brown hair. Her eyes are green with brown, and she has freckles on her face. As a half-veela, most would probably find her pretty. Personality and Traits Aloy likes to do all kinds of creative stuff; * Dancing: During her time at Safiya's house in Egypt, Safiya showed Aloy the beautiful tradition of 'Raqs Sharqi,' or more commonly known as belly dance. The girl isn't a huge fan of active life and running outside, but every summer she takes part in muggle aerial dance clubs. * Drawing: When Aloy was a child, her father used to take her to art galleries all around the world. * Reading: It started at Aloy's second year. This time she brought tons of books with her to the castle and is ready to throw them at people. Important Notes for Roleplaying: ''' * Aloy has been allergic to Lilium since her childhood. Any time she is near the flower, Aloy's eyes turn red, and she starts sneezing. * You can usually find her either eating in the great hall or reading in the library. * The Osiris Dynasty is a known family for those (both wizards and muggles) who are interested in history. * The Bikovic Dynasty (Aloy's stepfamily) is a wealthy pure-blood family, known for being hateful towards muggles and muggle-borns (Diana proved her loyalty and wasn't sent to Azkaban for supporting the dark lord.) Possessions *Wand: Aloy's wand is made of pine wood with a unicorn hair core, 13 ¾" and hard flexibility. '''Pine Wood The pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. The pine wand is also one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic. Unicorn Hair Core Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing Length Flexibility *Diary: Yes, like almost every girl she has a diary, which is hidden under her bed. Aloy doesn't write in it every single day, she only writes in the important events, that is why it's filled with stories since her mother's disappearance. *Broom: Aloy is a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, therefore, she is allowed to have a broom (which she got in Diagon Alley). Relationships Family Cole (Derek) Milošević Osiris 'A father everybody deserves,' that is how Aloy used to describe her dad. He was a muggle, but being married to a witch made him involved in all the events of the wizarding world. They used to spend time in amusement parks, eating ice cream and hot-dogs, the most normal activity. His presence was also the reason why Aloy and Mateo became friends - they both loved him so much that it was just impossible to spend time together and hate each other. Cole's death was incredibly tragic and mysterious for the young Aloy - he was found by the muggle police in an abandoned house, with wide, sword-like cuts all over his body. When the police arrived at their home, Aloy overheard the officer's words and locked herself in the room. Aloy suspected, and still does, that her step-mother is the killer, as she was the only one who was able to cast magic and always wanted to have Cole's money. Meredith Osiris Aloy's biological mother. They had a very typical mother-daughter relationship and spent their time watching movies and shopping. But they did have one difference - Meredith's love for Astronomy. She used to teach the young Aloy everything she knew, which caused Aloy to slightly dislike the subject, even though she knows a lot. Meredith's death/disappearance was even more mysterious than Cole's, even though Meredith disappeared a long time before Cole did. She disappeared from their family mansion in Liverpool, and nothing is still known about her location. Cole, thinking she is dead, had changed his last name and moved with Aloy to London, where he met Diana and her son, Mateo. Diana Biković Osiris Diana is Aloy's adoptive mother whom Cole married after his first wife disappeared. In Aloy's opinion, all Diana ever wanted is her father's money and she didn't care about them at all, even though her father loved Diana very much. After his tragic and mysterious death, Aloy started to suspect that her mother is the person who used a spell on him and left him to die slowly. Since then, Diana took over the family's money and house, took control of their business, and forbids Aloy to come back home during the holidays. Mateo Biković As many siblings at this age, their friendship has started with hating. Aloy just experienced her mother's death, and it's consequences when Cole married another woman named Diana, who also had a son from her first marriage. Aloy was really young, it was tough to accept her mom being replaced, and that she has a new brother. It was hard for Mateo too - he lived with his mother alone for many years and all of sudden he has a sister. They both caused trouble, especially towards each other. A notable event is Mateo's first show of magic when he accidentally turned his sister's dolls into snakes. But Cole had a huge heart and loved his adoptive son as well. All three of them spent a lot of time together, and eventually, Aloy and Mateo became best friends. Isabelle Osiris Aloy's sister. She doesn't remember much about Belle, nor about the time they lived in the same house. The only thing Aloy knows is that Isabelle disappeared with Meredith, and Aloy's memories are gone. Safiya Naifeh Aloy's aunt from her mother's side. She only found out about Safiya at the end of 2025, when she started to receive letters. It wasn't easy for the young Aloy, as she lived the last few years thinking she's got no family left. There is not much known about Safiya just yet, only that she lives in Egypt with her husband. Friends Talula Shippe Aloy met Talula sometime after the winter ball when a small group of first-years arranged a game of truth or dare. Though Aloy has heard about Talula before, she was way too shy and busy with her new home to actually get to know the girl. Casey Champion A friend of Talula's, and a Ravenclaw. Aloy has met him during the game as well, and re ally enjoyed his company. She considers Casey as one of her best friends. Abigail Grace Bluetooth Looks like Aloy met all her friends on that game... and Abigail isn't an exception. Abigail, or shortly Abby, is Talula's best friend and a Slytherin. Aloy first met her during the game but kept meeting her over and over again during clubs and classes. Aloy became extremely thankful and loyal to Abby after the werewolves' attack on the castle when Abby saved Aloy's life quite a few times, and broke her arm... but that's another, innocent and accidental story. Everett Marston A Ravenclaw. Aloy really likes to befriend Ravenclaw students - as she was supposed to be one herself. But she first met Everett on a hilarious Mythology class. Everett being himself, decided to take a sit between Aloy and Kya, as there were no free seats in the entire class. Aloy and Everett have met in the corridors after the class, and she began attending fun runners. She might or might not ''have a crush on him. Charlie Merle The best Quidditch captain, and one of Aloy's friends. The young Gryffindor really likes and respects Charlie, especially after the werewolves' attack on the castle, when Charlie followed the crazy Aloy just to protect her. Rumors '''First Year' "Either a young Slytherin is completely mental talking about elephants and fuzzy tomatoes, or she’s got a secret language she shares with her '''lion friend'."'' "Looks like a young Ravenclaw and a '''Gryffindor firstie' are hitting it off… A potential young love story or kids’ drama?"'' Second Year "I heard '''Aloy Osiris' stands in a plant pot in the hopes she’ll grow quicker."'' "Two kids were arguing the other day in the great hall… jeez, it’s so obvious they like each other." "Rumor has it that '''Aloy Osiris' is shoving people down the grand staircase. Enemies of the second year beware."'' "Rumour has it that a '''young Gryffindor' took down a sixth-year Slytherin! How is that even possible?!"'' "Apparently an older Slytherin got beat up by a younger '''Gryffindor' – they must be red with embarrassment!"'' Category:Gryffindors Category:Students